worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Eves
'Eves '(イーヴズ,'' Iivuzu'') is an original character in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay ''and is a secret boss in Tales of Ylemia. He plays a key role in the story and has ties to the Chained Spirit. His codename is 'V '(ヴぃ, ''Vi). Introduction "So, is everyone ready? The adventure won't start if I'm alone~" A mysterious individual, Eves reveals nothing more about him but his job as a devotee. He identifies as genderfluid, and doesn't mind if he is referred to as 'he', 'she', or 'they', although he is usually and by default referred to as a male. Since his appearance, he became the representative and mascot of TOY:RP, showing up in various events and comments in place of the creator's. Appearance and Personality Eves appears as an androgynous young Eyra with dark skin and white hair, a small ahoge sticking out from it. His eyes are rather round with violet irises. He keeps three black clips appearing like horns on the left side of his head. He constantly wears a strangely cheerful smile on his face, making his everyday expression unreadable. His clothes consist of a modified version of the Devotees' uniform, without the hood and the mask, with gloves and long boots that cover every inch of his body save for the head. Always a cheerful fellow, Eves is a knowledgeable and experienced person who never seems to show any emotion other than his amusement. History Not much is known about Eves. He stumbled upon the adventurers in Salamandra during the Lantern Festival and asked for help finding the Union Guild to deliver information. During a sidequest, he revealed that he has access to Heiros-like powers under the Chained Spirit. How and why he got those abilities are still unknown. After showing his Spirit Form, he volunteered to help the Heiros adventurers take their trial to unlock theirs. His real intentions are unknown, although he claims that he's just doing it because he wants to help. Eves also has some history with Miyo. It is speculated that he is actually Evesuniel, Miyo's teacher, from the story and information that Miyo has shared. In Tales of Ylemia, he can be met during a sidequest as a secret boss in Arc of Development. When confronted, he shares a lot of significant information about the Heiros and the Spirits. He expresses familiarity with Deus in that event, since they have encountered each other in Arc of Discovery. Eves also appears in Arc of Redemption given that he has been encountered in Arc of Development. Gallery Eves_full.jpg|Full body concept art of Eves Eves_Spirit_Form1.jpg|Eves' "Spirit Form" as shown in his sidequest ex2 eves.jpg|Eves silently grinning at the group during the Miyo quest. Trivia * Eves' weapon, the Autumn Stroke, is the same weapon the author's avatar uses. * Eves also bears resemblance to the creator's avatar. He shares a few similarities with Kenneth in appearance. Artist's Comments Eves was initially a self-insert, someone who would lead people to adventures around the world. However, early in the story, he already has become detached and formed a character and story on his own. He's quite an enjoyable character, even though he doesn't have anything much that stands out. Well, except the fact that he can easily wipe out the adventurers in one hit. Beware the power of the Unnamed Spirit!Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay NPCs Category:Non-binary Characters